1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fences. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of modular picket fences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, prior art wrought iron fences are well known in the art. These prior art wrought iron fences have become especially popular in recent years as protective fencing around swimming pools, gardens and serve as security barriers around patios and entryways. The wrought iron fences are formed from rods or tubes of metal which are welded to upper and lower rails to form panels or sections. The panels are either welded between upright metal posts or bolted to the upright posts. The iron fences are sturdy but have a number of problems such as the welded areas are susceptible to rusting even when painted and if galvanized components are used the welding destroys the coating at the welded area that leads to rust. The wrought iron fences are usually assembled and joined together at the job site and require considerable skill and time on the part of the professional artisans. For this reason, they are relatively expensive.
The following six (6) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:                1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,080 issued to Mapson on May 6, 1926 for “Ornamental Iron Stair Rail Structure” (hereafter “Mapson”);        2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,985 issued to Cusack on Mar. 29, 1961 for “Picket Fence” (hereafter “Cusack”);        3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,885 issued to Leone on Sep. 29, 1992 for “Picket Fence Assembly” (hereafter “Leone”);        4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,244 issued to Gibbs on Aug. 22, 1995 for “Rolled Metal Pence Rail” (hereafter “Gibbs”);        5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,001 issued to Reinbold on Mar. 16, 1999 for “Modular Fence Structure” (hereafter “Reinbold”); and        6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,481 issued to Scheide on Apr. 25, 2000 for “Security Fence Rail Bracket” (hereafter “Scheide”).        
Mapson discloses an ornamental iron stair rail structure with means of securing the separate members of the side railing of stairs together.
Cusack discloses a modular picket fence having horizontal rails and vertical pickets interconnected by a plurality of bolt and nut sets. However, each bolts and nuts set (40, 42 and 44) must be separately and individually fastened, which is very laborious and time consuming.
Leone discloses a picket fence assembly which comprises an upper rail, a lower rail and a plurality of vertically disposed pickets. Each rail has a plurality of non-circular apertures that extend therethrough in substantial vertical alignment. Each picket extends through one of the apertures in the upper rail and through one of the aligned apertures in the lower rail. The pickets have upper and lower indentations for engaging the upper and lower rails. The pickets are respectively held in the apertures and are axially movable in the apertures to a locking position at which the indentations in the pickets are engaged by the rails and axial movement of the pickets relative to the rails is prevented. The rails are provided with a frictional locking means, such that the pickets are engaged in a frictional fit therewith in the locking position wherein rotational movement of the pickets is restrained. The frictional locking means comprises a plurality of paired opposed indentations in the flanges of the rails. The indentations conform with the perimeter configuration of the pickets in the locking position.
Gibbs discloses a rolled metal rail that is incorporated into a picket fence which utilizes multiple such rails.
Reinbold discloses a modular fence structure which includes a plurality of posts having vertically spaced ribs on confronting surfaces for supporting the respective end portion of inverted U-shaped rails. The rails have a plurality of longitudinally equally spaced vertically aligned apertures with each aperture having a tab portion of the U-shaped rail bight portion projecting into the aperture. A plurality of pickets are cooperatively received by the respective aligned apertures with each picket having a pair of transverse longitudinally spaced slots in its wall cooperatively nesting a respective tab projecting into each slot. An inverted L-shaped spring clip enters the respective aperture on that side of the post opposite its slot to engage upper and lower surfaces of the bight portion of the respective rail adjacent the aperture and lock the respective picket against movement relative to the rails.
Scheide discloses a security fence rail bracket for supporting a fence rail which includes a hollow body with an open-topped cavity and an end wall with a cross-shaped aperture through which a bolt is passed into a fence post. The angularity of the body with respect to the post surface is adjusted by installing one or more tapered spacers between the body and the post. The spacers have nesting bosses and recesses, and offset slots through which the bolt passes.
It is desirable to provide a modular picket fence which may be formed from metal or other materials and easily and conveniently assembled on the job site by a professional or homeowner. It is also desirable to provide a modular picket fence which includes separate interconnecting modular parts that can be assembled together without any welding or using special tools or equipment, thereby reducing costs and lowing assembled labor.